recordare quienes fuimos
by hono-chan
Summary: una carta para un ser a quien siempre recordare ,quien me dio momentos de alegria y estuvo con migo en mis horas mas tristes -by me


"Realmente todo esto ha pasado como creo que paso, no hace sino unos días atrás tu y yo buscábamos huir de las heridas que nos dejaban los errores de otros, tu siempre fuiste demasiado optimista, me ayudabas a sobrellevar el dolor cada vez que podíamos encontrarnos sin levantar ninguna sospecha sobre nuestra relación, aun recuerdo las larguísimas tardes donde incansablemente escuchabas mis lamentos y secabas mis lagrimas dedicándome tus dulces sonrisas que no me dejaban decaer aun en esos momentos donde sentía que mi barrera de chica dura iba a derrumbarse totalmente ,yo apenas estaba saliendo de la escuela ,tu ingresabas a el mundo del detectivismo, yo era la hermana de tu objetivo, tu eras la persona que debía perseguirme y sacarme información sin importarle para nada mis sentimientos y sin embargo ,a diferencia de todas las personas que fueron a interrogarme ,fuiste el único que no le importo que recordarme que mi hermano era un desalmado líder de una organización que sospechaban realizaba actividades ilegales ,fuiste la única persona frente a la cual me permití llorar desesperada ,y sin embargo siempre mantuviste mi secreto ,jamás mencionaste a mi hermano ,aun cuando sabias que te traería enormes problemas el no hacerlo ,y ahora que todo acabo ,simplemente siento que algo a cambiado ,tengo una sensación extraña en mi pecho ,cualquier otra persona diría que esto por fin a terminado ,no tenemos ninguna razón para volver a vernos ,ninguna razón para volver a hablarnos y mucho menos para seguir con esta relación que todos tus superiores consideraron solo de conveniencia para las investigaciones ,sabes, puede que sea cierto, que para el resto del mundo nuestra relación haya sido una mera mentira ,una pantalla ,una excusa para sacarme información ,lo que todas esas personas no saben ,es que lo nuestro va mas allá de aquel oscuro día en el que tu mentor mi hermano y el ídolo de ambos decidió irse con ellos y convertirse en ishido shuyi ,ellos no tienen ni idea de todas las cosas que vivimos juntos desde hace ya casi 10 años ,esos 10 años que estuviste a mi lado como un hermano ,esos años que soportaste mis caprichos sin siquiera quejarte ,mis ataques de celos cuando nonomi se te acercaba de mas, los montones de cosas que te tiraba cada vez que me molestaba con tigo ,las cosas que nos dijimos ,que en algunas ocasiones llegaron a ser extremadamente crueles e hicieron brotar demasiadas lagrimas ,palabras por las que minutos después pedíamos perdón mientras nos abrazábamos conteniendo mas lagrimas ,incluso ,la vez en que sin querer te insulte demasiado fuerte y tu continuaste sentado en la sala por horas y horas hasta que decidí pedirte perdón por decirte que "yo solo te interesaba por tu maldita investigación", todo lo hemos superado juntos y cada vez las cosas cambian con más rapidez ,llegara el día en el que vuelvan los extrarrestres o quizá sea secuestrada por un ángel o quizá por un demonio ya que de tantas cosas raras que han pasado dudo que algo más extraño pueda pasar .

Sabes, he divagado demasiado, no quería llegar a este punto de la carta toramaru, pero por algunos asuntos que han llegado a conocimiento de mi padre lo han hecho tomar la decisión de llevarme a Alemania con el, se que pensaras ,por que no me opongo ,pero almenos hasta que cumpla los 20 años no podre hacer nada ,van a ser los 14 meses mas largos de toda mi existencia ,pero te prometo que jamás olvidare todo lo que hemos pasado juntos .

Siempre recordare quienes fuimos

Con mucho amor

Yukka goenji"

Dejo la carta, tomo sus maletas y se fue camino al aeropuerto, realmente iba a extrañar todo lo que había vivido junto a el ,pero no podía quedarse, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio que dormía en el sofá después de haberla acompañado toda la noche mientras lloraba de alegría por que todo lo del fifth sector había llegado a su fin ,una lagrima escapo mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa ,tenia que irse.

Espero no hacerlos llorar, especialmente para chizuru, disfrutalo niña!, se que parece algo triste ,pero en el prologo dejare en claro todo este asunto ,hasta pronto y nos veremos en mi siguiente fic ,adue besos hono-chan

El pensamiento de hono-chan:


End file.
